


Sessão 50

by SophiaHitchens



Series: Terapia [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHitchens/pseuds/SophiaHitchens
Summary: Britta descobre que conflitos e sessões de terapia andam lado a lado.





	Sessão 50

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victor e Nicholas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Victor+e+Nicholas).



-Todos eles me olharam como se... como se eu tivesse feito exatamente o que eles previram. Eles nunca acreditaram que eu faria todas aquelas coisas, e no momento em que eles perceberam que sou apenas mais uma perdedora de uma faculdade comunitária, eles ficaram contentes. O Brad quase ria enquanto perguntava se eu tenho um emprego e eu sei que é besteira esperar que me tratem com qualquer tipo de delicadeza, sei que não mereço isso, mas doeu, Duncan, doeu muito.  
-Porque você não merece delicadeza, Britta? – Duncan se inclina em sua cadeira e Britta se afunda ainda mais no sofá. Ela sabe que o trabalho dele é fazer perguntas, que a terapia só dará resultado se ela se esforçar e deixar de racionalizar sua auto- aversão, mas revelar sentimentos ainda dói. Falar em voz alta ainda parece errado.  
-Qual é, Duncan. Todo mundo sabe que eu sou uma pessoa ruim.  
-Eu não sabia disso. Devo ter perdido o memorando.  
Como todas as pessoas minimamente bem ajustadas, ele não tem ideia do que ela quer dizer. Não realmente. Britta sente que poderia passar todos os anos da vida que ainda lhe resta tentando explicar a Duncan como ela era uma pessoa ruim e indigna de confiança; e que ele nunca realmente acreditaria nela. Ela não era ingênua a ponto de achar que a queda que ele tinha por ela desaparecera apenas porque ele se tornara o psiquiatra dela, é claro. Mas algo lhe dizia que não era só o que Dunca sentia por ela que o impedia de vê-la como ela mesma se via. Talvez, bem lá no fundo, ela tivesse uma coisa que a fazia digna de atenção e cuidados. Talvez, lá no fundo, ela merecia ser salva.  
Não. Disse a voz de sua mãe na sua cabeça, categoricamente. Você é uma mentirosa, Britta. Você sempre estraga tudo.  
-Para com isso, ok? Já encheu o saco.  
-Parar com o que? – Disse Duncan cruzando as pernas, inabalável.  
-De mentir pra mim, de dizer essas coisas todas apenas porque quer transar comigo.  
Ele franziu a testa.  
-Britta, eu...  
-Você é patético, sabe? – Como muitas vezes antes, ela sentiu a compulsão de machucar, de destruir qualquer laço de amizade que tinha com ele. – Fica dizendo toda essas coisas, implorando por minha gratidão. O que você acha que isso vai te trazer? – Não havia nada que ela queria mais naquele momento do que ser expulsa do escritório dele. Que ele lhe empurrasse e dissesse que ela deveria procurar outro terapeuta, pois ele estava cheio dela.  
Ela preparou o golpe derradeiro, sentindo alívio por enfim poder cuidar dos seus problemas sozinha, com apenas uma garrafa de uísque como companhia.  
-Pois saiba que eu nunca dormiria com você. Eu nunca tocaria em alguém tão triste assim, e espero que ninguém nunca se rebaixe tanto também.  
De todos os sentimentos que ela esperava ver passar no rosto dele, raiva, humilhação, violência, ela nunca esperou ver dor. Por um breve momento, Duncan desfez a cuidadosa fachada de analista que ele usava em suas sessões, e sua expressão assumiu tanta tristeza que ela decidiu poder voltar atrás e retirar tudo. Decidiu ser capaz de pedir um milhão de desculpas, e fazê-lo esquecer de que ele percebera o quanto ela era ruim, pois bem no fundo ela gostava de ter alguém que acreditava que ela era boa.  
Ele abriu a boca para falar, e ela quase levou a mão às orelhas como uma criança, cantando e fazendo barulho para não ouvir as coisas dolorosas que precisavam ser ditas.  
-Entendo que você pense assim. Resta pouco tempo de sessão, então: Tem mais algum assunto que você gostaria de discutir?  
Britta julgou que, depois de ouvir coisas tão dolorosas dela, Duncan desejava ficar sozinho. Após ter mantido a compostura desse jeito, ela supôs que ele merecia. Então Britta só balançou a cabeça e saiu. Dessa vez, ela não voltaria.  
\--  
-Qual é o problema com o Duncan? – Perguntou Shirley, se inclinando de forma pouco discreta sobre a mesa para olhar para o homem do outro lado do refeitório.  
-Ele parece normal pra mim. – Respondeu Annie dando de ombros.  
Jeff revirou os olhos.  
-Quem se importa? Acho que a questão mais premente aqui é: Quem fritou essas batatas? Nunca vi coisa mais crua...  
-Ele anda triste porque a Britta deu um fora nele. – Disse Pierce, com a certeza de sempre.  
-O quê? – Britta se virou para o homem mais velho, irritada.  
-É o que todo mundo anda dizendo por aí. Angie Donald viu vocês na biblioteca.  
Frente à expressão de confusão de Britta, Pierce continuou.  
-Ela disse que ele passou a mão na sua bunda e você deu um golpe de karatê nele.  
-Eu nem sei karatê, Pierce! – Poucas vezes Britta se sentiu tão irritada com a rede de fofocas que corria por Greendale. – E o Duncan nunca sairia por aí passando a mão na bunda das pessoas.  
-Ei! – Pierce levantou as mãos em rendição. – Só estou passando a história adiante. Você perguntou!  
-Eu gostaria de apontar que há milhões de razões melhores do que a Britta para o humor do Duncan ficar alterado. – Disse Abed.  
-Ele pode ter sido abduzido por alienígenas. – Sugeriu Troy.  
-Ou pode ter tido seu DNA alterado para...  
Irritada, Britta se levantou da mesa e caminhou decidida até o outro lado da cantina, onde Duncan tinha se sentado com alguns alunos da pós-graduação. Ignorando o olhar de medo dos alunos, Britta colocou a própria bandeja em frente a ele e anunciou claramente:  
-Quero conversar a sós com o professor Duncan.  
A pequena mesa esvaziou em segundos.  
-Britta? – Questionou o homem levantando a sobrancelha. – Algum motivo em especial para você ter traumatizado meus pós- graduando para a vida?  
Ele parecia o mesmo de sempre, mas ela decidiu seguir em frente com suas desculpas mesmo assim.  
-Quero me desculpar pelo que eu disse. Foi bem inapropriado.  
-O que você disse? – Ele parecia totalmente confuso. – Você quer dizer nossa última sessão?  
-Não finja que não foi nada. – Ela praticamente rosnou quando na verdade o que queria, o que precisava, era ser suave. – Por qual outro motivo você andaria pela escola com essa cara de filhote abandonado?  
Ele riu, e ela ficou de queixo caído.  
-Recebi notícias familiares complicadas. – Ele explicou. – É por isso que ando parecendo mais angustiado do que costumo parecer.  
Havia tanta sinceridade no rosto de Duncan que Britta quase acreditou instantaneamente nele.  
-Você realmente quer que eu acredite que o que eu disse não te afetou?  
-Eu não quero que você acredite em nada. – Agora ele parecia ligeiramente irritado. – Só estou dizendo que o que você disse não me afetou tanto quanto você acha.  
-Por quê? – Perguntou ela baixinho. – Eu fui muito cruel.  
-A terapia é um lugar de estresse, Britta. As pessoas são confrontadas com seus piores medos nela, com os seus segredos mais sombrios. É comum um paciente transformar seus sentimentos de frustração e inadequação em raiva dirigida ao psiquiatra.  
-Você quer dizer que não fui a primeira a agir assim.  
-Exatamente. E se eu saísse por aí me deixando afetar por esse tipo de válvula de escape, eu não seria de muito ajuda aos meus pacientes.  
Ela se sentiu aliviada por não ter prejudicado definitivamente o relacionamento deles, mas também frustração por saber que afastá-lo seria bem mais difícil do que lidar com seus próprios sentimentos.  
-Além disso, Brita – Continuou ele em voz baixa, casualmente, como se o que ele estivesse prestes a dizer não a afetasse profundamente. – Eu entendo que você estava mal e que nunca diria aquelas coisas para ser propositalmente cruel.  
Ele continuou comendo por vários segundos antes que percebesse que ela o encarava do outro lado da mesa e largasse o garfo.  
-Tudo bem? – Perguntou ele, tocando delicadamente o braço da mulher.  
O olhar chocado e marejado dela se encontrou com o dele e, num movimento rápido e pouco gracioso, ela se inclinou sobre a mesa, agarrou os antebraços dele e o puxou pra si. Britta plantou um beijo nos lábios de um Duncan muito confuso na frente de toda a faculdade e, quando se afastou do refeitório sorrindo, sentiu-se mais feliz do que se sentia em anos.


End file.
